I Need Someone
by klainer21
Summary: Kurt has been alone his whole life. Depression and anxiety are taking over. He needs someone to help him get through the hard points in his life. When the new kid, Blaine, moves to town, Kurt might finally get what he's always needed: a friend. But is that all they are, or is there something more?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to my first fanfiction! Sorry it's short, I'll make longer chapters as I go on. And, sorry it's a little sad. The story will get happier, I promise. Thanks for checking this out. **

Chapter One

Kurt shuffled into the high school with his head down. He tried to get in the middle of large groups to hide himself. Every day he went into school scared of being slushied, or even beat up. Ever since he came out sophomore year, students have been giving him dirty looks, threatening him, and tossing him into dumpsters even more than they were before. It is now his junior year, and things have only gotten worse. The worst was in the beginning of this year, when he came home with a black eye and a bloody nose. It turned out that his nose was broken, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

As he approached his locker, he smiled slightly to himself, realizing he had made it all that way from the bus to his locker, and no one had even looked his way. Maybe it was his new outfit. He wore brightly colored skinny jeans with a simple white shirt. It was a lovely outfit, but less extravagant than his usual attire. Which seemed perfect for Kurt, because it was still fashionable, but did not attract negative attention. When he opened his locker, a note fluttered to the ground. He frowned and picked it up. "Fag" was all it read. He rolled his eyes. _When will things get better? _

He shut his locker and strolled toward his first class. As he walked through the crowded hallway, he looked at each individual clique. It was the same students standing together at the same lockers every day. The cheerleaders stood in little groups, sometimes with football players as well. The band kids stood together, a lot of them holding hands since the band geeks only mingled with one another. Even the weird kids, like the one with the stutter and the one in the wheelchair, had few friends among themselves. Kurt had no one. He wished that he could have what everyone else has. He wanted a bond with someone, with _anyone. _He wanted someone to come meet him at his locker every morning and laugh with him until they part for different classes. He wanted inside jokes to be shared amongst his group of friends. But, he's never had that before.

He arrived to his first period class alone and sat in his seat in the back corner of the room. He was alone in the room, fore his teacher was standing outside of the classroom door, talking with another teacher. Even the staff had cliques, and he still didn't.

He noticed the sweat on his forehead. He didn't understand how it could be so hot at the end of October. He wanted to roll up his sleeves, but he knew he had something to hide on his wrists. He didn't want anyone to notice the cuts and scars that have made their way onto Kurt's pale skin. He was ashamed and embarrassed of the cuts, but not guilty for doing it to himself. It relieved his pain and made him feel at least a little bit better. He didn't want others to see because no one else would understand. It would give everyone another reason to beat on him.

Students began to file in, and Kurt blushed just from thinking about his dangerous habit while others were around. A girl, whom Kurt had never spoken to, sat next to him and continued her conversation with the girl next to her.

"I heard we're getting a new student tomorrow," said the girl next to Kurt.

"We haven't had a new student since seventh grade! Girl or boy?" asked the other girl. The girl next to Kurt smiled brightly.

"Boy, I believe. Blaine is a boy's name, right? I heard my history teacher talking about him. Apparently he's super smart, but doesn't try hard enough, and he's really good at sports. That's what my teacher was telling someone," she said, raising her eyebrows. She seemed too excited about this.

"Ooh, an athletic nerdy type! I hope he's cute," said the girl's friend. Kurt was listening, and tried to decide if he was excited or not. Maybe, if he got to the new kid first, he could befriend him. But, it sounded as if the new boy was not someone Kurt wanted to get involved with. Jocks never wanted to be nice to Kurt. If anything, Kurt was scared. He didn't need _another_ jerk bullying him. He just needed a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I wrote it so fast because I just want to get to Kurt meeting Blaine, but I didn't want to rush it. This chapters a little longer than the last one! Still getting used to this whole fanfiction thing. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**My tumblr is .com**

Chapter Two

Kurt walked from class to class with no companion by his side. He took careful notice, as he did almost every day, to the different groups of people walking with the same friends, going the same way they all do every day. Nothing changes, which obviously meant that Kurt was going to be friendless for the rest of his high school career.

He now found himself daydreaming as he walked. He thought of graduating, and finally getting out of this stupid place. He could move to New York, where people will accept him for who he is. He'll find friends in college, friends with the same hobbies and dreams as him. College seemed so much better than high school. No one would be immature enough to beat up on Kurt all the time. No one would even have the time. He would no longer be a target to everyone. Thoughts like this were what Kurt lived for. They were the only thing that got Kurt through each and every day of torture. He knew that just because he was having a bad year, or even a bad childhood, does not mean he is going to have a bad life.

Kurt tried to keep that thought in his mind all day. _Everything is going to get better one day, _he would think to himself.

Even though school was like hell for Kurt, he would still rather be there than home. He loved his dad to death, but he worked a lot. Since Kurt decided he wanted to go to New York after high school, his father was always working. He worked twice as much as he used to, just to guarantee that he would have enough money to send his son to the college of his dreams. Which meant, Kurt was alone at home, just as he was at school. But, there was a huge difference between being alone at school and being alone at home. At school, he was never physically alone. There were students surrounding him, and teachers everywhere. Kurt's mind was always busy at school. He could think about the work that was right in front of him, or he could think about finding an empty table at lunch, or how to avoid everyone in the hallways. At home, his mind was empty. He could occupy himself for a little while, by doing homework or cooking himself dinner. But, other than that, he was alone to his own thoughts. Home was where all of his scary, depressing thoughts ate away at his head. He could no longer distract himself with work or anything. He could no longer suppress the dark thoughts in his head, and could not stop them from filling him up.

When he got home from school that afternoon, his dad was surprisingly home. Kurt walked into the house, and heard the TV on. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Warmth took over his body. He jogged to the living room.

"Dad! Why are you home?" Kurt asked him, beaming with excitement.

"I had a killer head ache, and came home to rest. I feel better now, but I wanted to wait until you got home. I'll spend some time with you before I go back in," Kurt's father, Burt, said. Burt knew that Kurt was always alone at school, but he didn't know how much Kurt was hurting inside. He could assume that Kurt was upset about having no friends, because, well, who wouldn't be? But, he didn't know of Kurt's problems. How much Kurt hated himself, and how empty he felt. How he could feel like crying or screaming at any point in the day. How he could be perfectly okay with taking a razor to his skin. How much agony he felt, for sometimes no reason at all. These were feelings that Kurt kept to himself. He didn't think he was normal to think all of those things, and he didn't want to be judged for the way he felt.

Kurt sat next to his father on the couch. Burt patted him on the back as he sat down. He had been watching football, but he knew Kurt would not be interested. Instead of changing the channel, he lowered the volume and glanced at his son.

"So, how's school going?" Burt asked. Kurt hated that question. No one knew of his hate for school more than his father, but Burt still asked every time he had a chance.

"It's fine," Kurt shot back, looking down at his hands. He knew his dad didn't believe him, but they weren't going to discuss it any further than that. Burt just half-smiled.

"Hey, why don't we go get some pizza? Have an early dinner," Burt suggested. He never knew how to hang out with Kurt, since they were interested in completely different things.

Kurt smiled. "Okay. But, it's my turn to pick a CD to listen to in the car. Are you ready to jam out to Les Mis, Dad?"

Burt chuckled. "I could have sworn it was my turn, since I still have songs from The Music Man stuck in my head from last time, but sure, whatever you want."

Kurt was more than relieved to be hanging out with his dad, and, even better, to be going out for pizza. Absolutely anything is better than sitting at home all alone with his deep thoughts consuming him. He kind of wished that his dad wasn't his only friend, but at least his dad loved him. Kurt was sure he could live off of only his father's companionship until he was in college.

They arrived to the pizza place, and Kurt chose the table all the way in the back. It was a force of habit for him to hide away in the shadows of the room. Burt didn't mind though. He was not interested in any sort of socialization, so he enjoyed the back just as much as Kurt did.

"Hey, dad, I'm going to go use the restroom real quickly," Kurt said while scooting out of the booth. "Be right back."

Kurt didn't have to travel far to locate the bathroom, since they were already seated in the back. He really hoped no one was in there. At school, Kurt could never use the boys' room unless he knew for a fact that no one was in there, because there was always a chance of getting his head shoved down a toilet. And Kurt worked too hard on his hair to let that happen. He had to remind himself that he's not at school right now. This is a public place. He took a breath and pushed open the door. His heart jumped for a second when he walked in and spotted someone who looked to be right around his age. The boy didn't notice Kurt had walked in while he was washing his hands, so Kurt peeked at his appearance. The boy took Kurt's breath away. He had dark brown curls that bounced against his head. And, Kurt had to admit to himself, he had a nice butt. That's all Kurt could see since the boy was not facing him, but Kurt could tell he was gorgeous.

The boy turned off the faucet, dried his hands, and then turned to leave. Kurt didn't want to seem like he was staring, although he _was_ staring. So, he quickly looked away. But, he was curious about what the boy's front half looked like, so he looked back just as the boy started walking toward the door where Kurt had been standing. Kurt walked forward, hoping it wasn't obvious that he had been standing there that whole time. Their eyes met for a second, and Kurt melted. The boy's eyes were a beautifully stunning golden color, and his eyelashes were long and full. Kurt could feel himself slowly starting to blush. As they walked pass one another, the boy smiled at Kurt as if they were friends. Warmth spread throughout Kurt's body, and he kindly smiled back. At the last minute, Kurt caught the name on the boy's varsity jacket. The boy left, and his name was stuck in Kurt's mind. _Blaine. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! This one is definitely longer than the other two. Thanks for reading, hope you guys like it. **

Chapter Three

Kurt's alarm clock started blaring at five in the morning, as it always did. He usually pressed snooze for every five minutes for about half an hour, but today he got up right away. He wasn't even tired, since he slept so well. He woke up in a great mood. He figured it was because he went to bed in a great mood. Yesterday was the first day in months that he got to get out of the house with his father. After they had pizza, Burt returned to work. But, Kurt didn't mind. He was happy with the amount of time he got with his dad. Once he got home, he found himself constantly thinking about the boy he ran into in the bathroom. At first, he tried to stop himself, because it was strange to admit to having a crush on someone you saw for 5 seconds in the men's room. But, he figured thinking about the boy was better than thinking about other things, such as how alone he always was.

Having a crush on someone made Kurt so happy. Usually, he tried to avoid liking anyone, because he was the only openly gay teenager in Lima. He knows he has no chance with anyone, so it would be pointless to even waste time crushing on anyone. With the boy, Blaine, it was okay to crush on him, at least for now. Because Kurt doesn't know him yet. He doesn't know whether he's straight or not. He could allow himself to have fantasies of Blaine coming out to everyone, and admitting to having a crush on Kurt. If Blaine was gay, Kurt would definitely have a chance with him, especially if he befriended him before anyone else. Kurt told himself to make friends with Blaine today, but he knew he wouldn't. Kurt was too shy to make the first move, even if he wanted to.

Since Kurt recalled the girls in his first class talking about Blaine yesterday, and remembered that it would be his first day today, he wanted to look his best. He was glad he got up at five today. He needed time to style his hair perfectly, and to moisturize his skin. He chose his tightest skinny jeans, the ones that made his butt appear nicer than usual, and a plain black shirt with a collar, and a bowtie to match the jeans, which were red. It wasn't his absolute best outfit, but he was still trying to take his clothes down a notch and make himself less noticeable. He wore a black belt, and black shoes. Simple enough. It was hard for him to not go all out with his clothing, but he knew that he had to hold back to be safe.

He sat alone on the bus to school and listened to his music. Kurt loved to use music as an escape. He looked out the window and thought about Blaine. He thought about his pretty eyes and the way he smiled at Kurt as he walked by.

As the bus pulled into the school, Kurt told himself that Blaine was most likely straight and not interested in being friends with him, and that he shouldn't get his hopes up too much, and also shouldn't embarrass himself by trying too hard to catch Blaine's attention. Kurt sighed as he got off the bus. Another day of solitude.

He shuffled into school, and opened his locker quickly. To his surprise, there was no rude note ready to fall to his feet when he opened it. There almost always was. He didn't think too much of it as he gathered his books. He shut the locker and went to first period, where he had advanced English. He walked into the classroom and took his usual seat in the back corner of the room. He looked at the door and saw his teacher talking to another teacher. More students slowly filed into class, and then the second bell had rung, indicating that it's time to be in class. The teacher, Mr. Morris, strolled into the classroom with a student following closely behind with his head down.

"Class, we have a new student," he said, and Kurt's head shot up. "This is Blaine Anderson. Please, welcome him." Blaine stood there for a second and smiled, and everyone else just stared at him. "Well, Blaine, find an empty seat," said Mr. Morris awkwardly. There were only two empty seats in the classroom. One in the opposite corner that Kurt was in, and one that was next to the person in front of Kurt. Blaine looked around the room as if he was searching for something specific. His eyes met Kurt's, and Blaine's lips went slightly upwards. He began to walk to the empty seat that was diagonal from Kurt without breaking the eye contact. Kurt grew uncomfortable and dropped his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Blaine frown as he sat down. The teacher went on about The Great Gatsby, but Kurt could not pay any attention. All of his focus went to the back of Blaine's head. The desks were not spaced far apart, so if Blaine turned his head at all, he would notice Kurt staring. Kurt didn't care though. _No Kurt, stop,_ he thought to himself. _I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. _

The bell rang and Kurt got his stuff together. He liked to be the last one to leave the room because he didn't want to be in anyone's way, so he took his time. His next class was right down the hall, anyway. He had history. Kurt was bending to his left to retrieve his books from the floor when he heard a voice.

"Hey," someone said softly. He looked up to see Blaine standing next to his desk. "I'm Blaine."

He was wearing his varsity jacket, which had a football on it. Kurt looked flustered. "Um, hey. Yeah I know your name. Uh, I'm Kurt. Are you waiting for me or something?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to get to my next class."

"And you're asking me?" Kurt said. He didn't mean to sound rude, he was just confused.

"Um, yeah, sorry am I not supposed to?"

"No! I mean, yes, its fine. Sorry, I just never get spoken to, like, ever. Especially not by the jock types, such as yourself," Kurt spat out. He immediately regretted admitting to Blaine that he doesn't have friends to talk to. He looked down at the ground as he followed Blaine out of the room.

"I have history next, with Mr. Coleman," Blaine said. Kurt was relieved that Blaine ignored what he had said about no one talking to him.

"So do I. And his room's right there," Kurt replied, pointing to a room that was about four classrooms away from where they were. "There's an empty seat in front of me."

"Perfect." Blaine followed Kurt into the room and plopped down right in front of him. He turned to face Kurt. They had about five minutes until class was supposed to start.

"So, what's up?" Blaine said casually.

"Uh, Blaine, why are you acting like we're friends?" Kurt said. He didn't understand what was going on. He was scared that the football team put Blaine up to this.

"Do you mean why did I choose you to be my first friend here? Well, I saw you in the bathroom at that pizza place last night, so I recognized you in class this morning. _Actually, _I recognized you in the hallway at your locker, and then I realized we had the same first period class when you walked in, but I was stuck outside talking to Mr. Morris and some other teacher, so I looked for you when I walked into class. And so I sat near you. And then we talked. And now here we are," Blaine stated with a smile on his face. Kurt wondered if his new outfit choices made his sexuality less predictable. Everyone already knew Kurt was gay before he came out, which was why he was bullied even before then, and why no one ever wanted to be his friend. He figured Blaine didn't know he was gay. Or maybe, just maybe, Blaine wasn't a homophobic jerk like everyone else.

"Oh, okay," was all Kurt could think of saying. He didn't know how to be friendly, or have casual conversations.

"Here, look at my schedule and tell me if we have any more classes together," Blaine said while handing Kurt a schedule printed on light red paper. Kurt examined it, then gave it back.

"Lunch, fifth period. And science sixth period. Lucky for you, I don't have a lab partner. The position is open for any takers."

"Awesome, thanks Kurt! Hey, I have football practice after school, but after that, maybe we can hang out? Or maybe tomorrow, since I don't have practice then," Blaine told Kurt. Kurt was taken aback. No one had ever asked to hang out with him. He was still scared that Blaine was doing this because the football team told him to, but he was too desperate for a friend to even care.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Gives me time to give my dad a heads up, although he won't be home anyway. Unless you want to go to your house," Kurt managed to say. He was nervous to talk to Blaine.

"Nah, there's boxes all over my new house still. Your house sounds good," Blaine answered. Kurt couldn't stop smiling after that. Class had started, so Blaine turned around. When history was over, Blaine walked out with Kurt and said, "I'll see you at lunch!" and turned away, then turned back and said, "How do I get to Italian class?" And Kurt smiled and directed him, then went in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I'll be at my locker after third period if you need help getting to your next class," Kurt said loudly. Blaine had already walked away, but was in hearing distance.

"Thanks Kurt!" Blaine shouted without looking back.

Kurt sat in Algebra and thought about Blaine. He tried to pay attention, but all he could think about was how beautiful Blaine's eyes were.

Toward the end of the period, Kurt heard two of the football players that were in his class laughing. Somehow, he could tell they were laughing at him.

"Hey, fag," One called toward him. He didn't look up, so they hit his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" he said coldly. They didn't deserve kindness.

"I saw you talking to our boy Blaine this morning," the other one said. His jacket said _David_.

"What makes him _your boy_? He's _my_ friend," Kurt said. It was hard to suppress the smile when he said _friend_. He was never able to call someone his friend before. The boys laughed though.

"He's not your friend, he just feels sorry for you. And he's our boy because he's our teammate. And he's chill. But, that's none of your business," said David.

The other boy chimed in, "Look, Hummel, I think it's pretty clear that you're already in love with the kid. I saw you staring at him first period. But, don't even think about going after him. He's interested in girls, not girly boys like you." That honestly made Kurt's heart sink a little. But, how would they know who Blaine's interested in?

Kurt didn't know what to say to them. Why would Blaine want to be friends with him if he already had a whole team full of guys who actually liked him? Kurt didn't understand anything about Blaine.

"I don't like Blaine that way. And he was the one who talked to me first, so I think –"

"Boys, be quiet!" Mrs. Matthews said. The bell ran immediately after, and Kurt gathered his things quickly and got up to leave, but the two football players stood in front of him.

"Just quit talking to him," David demanded.

"I can talk to whoever I want," Kurt said, and pushed past the guys before they could react to what he said. He walked swiftly to the hallway and to his locker, but the guys were following him.

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" the other boy, Kurt thought his name was Bryan, said to Kurt. He went up to Kurt at his locker and pushed him so hard that Kurt slammed his head against another locker. David laughed and high-fived Bryan. Kurt tried to stand but David pushed him back down.

"Hey! Guys what are you doing?" Kurt heard from across the hall. He saw Blaine running toward them. "Guys, stop," he demanded, and bent down to help Kurt up.

"Anderson, I thought you were cool," Bryan said.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were too," Blaine replied. "Don't lay your hands on Kurt again, or I'll quit the team."

The boys looked at each other, then they both said, "Whatever," and walked off.

"You alright?" Blaine asked Kurt softly.

"Yeah, Blaine, thanks. Thanks a lot. But, I don't get why they would care so much if you quit the team. I mean, I'm sure you're important to the team and everything, but I didn't think they would back down that easily."

"I'll tell you about it at lunch, alright? I just want to get to my next class. Can you help me?" He showed Kurt his schedule again.

"Down the hall, make a left, then a right. It'll be the first or second classroom, I believe," Kurt directed him.

"Thanks, I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch. I know how to get there." Blaine smiled and walked off.

Kurt felt so lucky to have met him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I'm starting to get busy, so I'm making a goal to try to post a new chapter once a week. Hope you guys like it.**

**My tumblr is klaine-engagement . tumblr . com (:**

Chapter Four

Kurt watched Blaine walk down the hallway, following his instructions on how to get to class. He turned the other way and walked to Spanish. He felt grateful that there were no football players in his next class. They were always the only ones to pick on him, while everyone else just stood and watched. They even laughed as the jocks threw Kurt against lockers in the hallways. He thought about what had just happened. Blaine stood up to them. He stood up for _him_. But, the strangest part was that those guys actually listened to him. Blaine threatened to quit the team, and that made the jocks back down. Blaine must be a really good player.

"Class, you have a test coming up," Mr. Schuester stated. "And, I'm going to let you practice your essay right now. You have to describe your best friend. Use the adjectives we learned last week. Describe what they look like, what they act like, and what they like to do. You have until Monday to get this assignment to me, but it should not take that long. If you think your essay is good enough, you can use it as your test essay, and you will not have to write another one when the test comes up next week. Don't use Google Translate though! I can tell when you use it, guys."

Kurt had to do this same assignment last year for Spanish II, but he only had to describe what his best friend was like. Of course, he had to use his dad as his best friend. He wanted to make one up, but he felt like the teacher wouldn't even believe him. This was different now. Now he had Blaine. And, although he had only known Blaine for a day, he would consider him his best friend. Why would he defend Kurt like that in the hallways if they weren't friends, anyway? He was excited about this assignment.

He began by describing the basics of Blaine. His name and his age, and where he lives. Then, he described Blaine's features. His curly dark hair and his golden brown eyes. Plus, his height, which was on the short side. Then he wrote that Blaine was very kind and sympathetic and funny. And that he liked football. He had to stop there, though. He didn't actually know anything else about Blaine. _I'll have to ask him about himself in lunch, _Kurt thought to himself. _If he sits with me rather than the football team._

Blaine kept saying "see you at lunch," but that didn't mean they would sit together. All of the football players sit at the same table, along with the cheerleaders right next to them. Blaine would feel left out, and possibly even embarrassed sitting near Kurt. The bell rang while Kurt was trying to find more adjectives to label Blaine. He collected his books and headed straight out the door.

He walked into the cafeteria and looked right at the football team's table to make sure Blaine wasn't there yet, which he wasn't. Kurt sat at the table nearest to the door so that Blaine would notice him right when he walked in. The football players were at the next table over, though. They would clearly notice if Blaine sat with Kurt. Kurt thought about this, and then got up to relocate, but he saw Blaine walk in, so he sat back down. Blaine glanced at all of the tables until his eyes met Kurt's. He began walking toward him, but the football team called out to him.

"Anderson! Over here, man," Bryan said. He was the one that pushed Kurt. Why would Blaine even tolerate him?

"Come on, Blaine, we saved you a seat," said one of the cheerleaders. Kurt rolled his eyes, and his face got red.

Blaine smiled kindly. "Sorry, guys, I'm sitting with Kurt," Blaine called back at them. The whole table turned to look at Blaine, to see if they had just heard him correctly. He smiled once again and sat down right next to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted him. Kurt didn't want it to be clear how surprised he was that Blaine chose him over the football players, so he didn't ask why.

"Hey, Blaine. How has your first day been so far?"

"It's been alright, thanks for asking. My mom told me I would make so many friends so fast, but that's not true. I mean, people smile and say hi to me in class. I guess they're only friendly to me because of this jacket, though," he said, pointing to his name written on his varsity jacket. "You're the only friend I've made so far, and I like it that way. Having one really great friend is better than having a bunch of throw-away friends, you know?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Is that what the football guys are to you? Throw-away friends?" Kurt questioned.

"They're barely friends to me, honestly. I mean, they're funny and cool and everything, but I would never hang out with them outside of school," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled because he remembered that Blaine wanted to hang out with him tomorrow.

"Right. Do you miss your old friends?"

"Um, actually, I didn't have many. I was in a glee club, so I had friends there, but I was never close with them. Then I joined football and had to quit glee, so they didn't want to talk to me anymore. And the football guys didn't want to talk to me because I was in glee club and they thought that was lame. So, I was pretty alone," Blaine admitted to Kurt.

"Well, don't feel bad about that, because I was alone too, before you came. I'm lucky you did move here. I really needed someone," Kurt said back.

"We're perfect for each other, Kurt!" Blaine said and laughed. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, Blaine, I guess we are."

"I'm gonna work on my homework, but we can keep talking," Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll work on mine, too, then." Kurt took out his Spanish essay. Blaine looked at it for a split second, and his eye caught his own name.

"What is that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it's my Spanish work. I have to write about my best friend." Blaine took the paper out of Kurt's hands and examined it.

"You're writing about me? I don't read or know any Spanish, but that's really awesome," Blaine said.

"Yeah, well, who else was I to write about? I didn't want to write an essay on my dad again," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled.

"I've written best friend essays about my brother before, and I don't even like him, so I know how you feel. Oh, do you want to ask me questions? It'll be like an interview!" Blaine exclaimed. He put his own homework back in his bag and focused on Kurt.

"Yeah, okay, I just need to know things that you're interested in. I already have football, but what else?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I like to sing. Actually, I love it. And I like theater and video games and movies. And pizza," Blaine revealed. Kurt loved that Blaine was a lot like him in the sense that they both enjoy performing, but he was also like the football players because he liked video games and such. It proved that just because you're an average guy, doesn't mean you can't be interested in things like theater and dancing.

"That's perfect, Blaine. That's all I really need. Sorry, that wasn't much of an interview," Kurt said.

"It's alright, man. When we hang out tomorrow we can play the question game or maybe just talk about things we're into to get to know each other better. Best friends need to know each other inside and out," Blaine stated.

"Sounds great, Blaine. And, I like singing and theater, too. I wish this school had a glee club," Kurt told him.

"We should make one. I'm sure so many people would be interested. I could join, too. Football practice here is only twice a week, so it would be easy to do both, as opposed to my old school where we had practice every day. I hated quitting glee. I liked it more than football," Blaine admitted.

"Then why'd you choose football?" Kurt questioned.

"My dad didn't like that I was in show choir. Especially at an all-boys school. And, I had always been so good at football. That's why this school, McKinley, begged me to come play for this team. They offered to pay me, but I said I'd come for free, since I wanted to leave my old school anyway," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes were wide.

"I had no idea that they wanted to pay you or anything! You're _that_ good?" Kurt asked, and then it clicked in his head. "OH. That's why David and Bryan didn't want you to quit. They need you on the team."

"Yup. I kind of think that's why all the guys are being so friendly toward me. They don't want me to feel unwelcomed. They can't risk me quitting."

"Makes sense. Well, you don't need them, anyway," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I only need you," Blaine replied and nudged Kurt playfully. Blaine seemed so tough on the outside, but he was really soft on the inside.

Kurt and Blaine continued eating and talking throughout the whole lunch period. They laughed a lot, which caught the attention of the tables next to them. Students clearly thought it was strange to see Kurt having a friend, especially one such as Blaine. Kurt realized that this was the happiest he's ever been at school.

After lunch, Kurt and Blaine walked to their Chemistry class together. It was a long period of taking notes. Blaine got to sit right next to Kurt, since he was his new lab partner. He passed a note to Kurt.

_This class is forever_

It read. Kurt wrote back.

_Only three more periods today, including this class_

He passed it to Blaine. Blaine began writing and passed the note back to Kurt.

_Except I have football practice after school. I'd invite you to watch, but I don't think the team would appreciate it. _

Kurt smiled. The fact that Blaine considered invited him was enough for Kurt. By the end of the period, Blaine had given Kurt his number, and told him to text him after football was over. The bell rang and the boys got up together.

"Don't forget to ask your dad about me coming over, Kurt," Blaine reminded him.

"Of course," Kurt replied.

"How do I get to gym?"

"I have to pass the gym to get to my next class, so just follow me," Kurt answered.

Kurt walked Blaine to the gym doors, and Blaine thanked him for all of the help, and told him they'd talk later. Kurt just nodded his head. He walked to Basic Foods, which was actually his favorite class. In Foods, you were assigned a partner. Kurt got paired with the quietest girl in class, Tina. They weren't necessarily friends, but they both worked together in peace. She was the closest thing Kurt had to a friend before Blaine came along.

During class, he heard Tina singing to herself as she mixed batter. He always heard her do that, and never thought anything of it.

"Tina, you have a nice voice," Kurt said. Tina blushed.

"Th-thanks, Kurt," she replied.

"My friend Blaine, and I, want to start a glee club. Would you be interested?" Kurt asked. Tina's face lit up.

"T-t-totally!" She said. Kurt secretly liked that Tina had a stutter, because it made her different.

"Awesome. I'll let you know if we can find a way to get something going," Kurt promised.

Kurt and Tina made cupcakes, and Kurt decorated his with red and white frosting, and used the white as a background color and used the red as hearts. He made one with a red B instead of a heart. When the bell rang we jogged to the gym to see Blaine. Plus, he had gym the next period.

"Blaine!" Kurt called down the hallway. Blaine turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt! Thank god you're here, where's room 234?"

"Walk up the stairs by my locker, then go to the right. Here, I made you a cupcake," Kurt handed Blaine the cupcake with the B on it.

"You take Basic Foods? That's pretty cool. Thanks, Kurt," Blaine smiled, took the cupcake, and walked off down the hallway.

After gym, Kurt went to his locker and looked for Blaine, but then realized Blaine had practice after school, so Kurt just went onto the bus. There were no empty two-seaters, so he sat in a three-seater by himself and put his backpack next to him and his cupcakes on his lap.

"Can I sit here?" he heard a girl ask. He looked up to see Mercedes Jones looking down at him. He knew her from when he used to go to church, and heard her singing in the choir all the time. Then, he stopped attending church, and most of the church-goers stopped tolerating him, but Mercedes still smiled at him sometimes.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said, moving his backpack to the floor.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Mercedes," she said.

"Yeah, you used to be in the church choir, you were great. Do you want a cupcake?" Kurt offered, showing her the cupcakes he made in class. He had more than enough, and he didn't want his dad to eat all of them.

"Yeah! Thanks," Mercedes answered. "And, yeah, I still sing at the church. I'm sorry you had to leave, but I know you weren't treated the same after you came out. I didn't think different of you, though." That made Kurt feel really happy.

"Thanks. I didn't want to continue going, anyway. But, since you're such a wonderful singer, you'd probably be interested in a school glee club, right? My friend and I are trying to get one started," Kurt told her.

"Yeah, Tina told me eighth period. I didn't know you were the one that talked to her about it, though. I'd love to join, just let me know."

"I will," Kurt promised. The bus stopped and he stood up to get off.

"I'll save a seat for you on the bus tomorrow morning, Kurt," Mercedes said.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow," Kurt said back. He made two friends in one day. Three if you counted Tina. He was ecstatic.

He got home and called his father. "Hey, dad, there's this new kid at school, and we're friends, so can he come over tomorrow?" Kurt said into the phone. He tried to sound casual, but he sounded how he felt, which was excited. Burt was excited too, since this was Kurt's first friend.

"Sure, son. That'd be great. I'll leave work early tomorrow and bring you guys home some pizza."

"Thanks, dad!

"I'm happy for you, kiddo," Burt declared.

"Yeah, me too," Kurt said. "I'm happy for me, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is literally not what I was going for when I started it. I almost uploaded it completely different, then I thought about it, and edited half the chapter. It went in a direction that I wasn't planning on going in, but I think it's still pretty okay. Thanks for following this story and reviewing! You're all lovely.  
Warning: Talk of self-harm (I didn't go too much into it for now).**

Chapter Five

Kurt made himself dinner and finished his homework. He patiently waited for five o'clock to come along so he could text Blaine. He changed into his pajamas at four, since he wasn't going anywhere anyway. He wore blue flannel pants with a plain white tee-shirt. He only wore tees when he knew his dad would be working so late that when he walked into the house, Kurt would be asleep already. He couldn't risk Burt seeing the marks on his wrists. He didn't want his dad to know about the way he was hurting inside because he didn't want Burt to think that he was being a bad father by letting those things happen. It was most definitely not Burt's fault.

Even after having possibly the best day of his high school career, Kurt could not help but feeling sad still, especially when his eyes glanced at the scars. He hated them. He thought that his scars showed weakness, even when he was trying his hardest to be strong. He thought that maybe it would help him to have a new friend so he won't feel so alone anymore. He wasn't going to reveal his self-harm habits to Blaine, though. He didn't want to scare him away.

The reason Kurt did it was because of depression and anxiety that he couldn't control. He would get really angry sometimes, too, for stupid reasons. Sometimes he did it because he felt like he deserved it because he didn't feel like he was good enough.

Kurt took out his phone and tapped the lock key. The time illuminated on the screen. 5:06. Practice got out at five, but he figured Blaine needed time to shower and change. Kurt was impatient, though, and felt that he waited long enough. He unzipped his backpack and retrieved the note with Blaine's number scribbled onto it.

"Hey, it's Kurt. I have two exciting things to tell you," he texted. He walked to the kitchen to get a snack while he waited for a reply. He sat at the table with cheese doodles that he was eating right out of the bag. Blaine texted back about ten minutes later.

"Hey! Okay, lay it on me! What's the good news?"

"Okay, the first thing is that you're allowed to come over tomorrow, and my dad's getting pizza for us. And the second thing is that I already have two girls interested in joining a glee club, if you were serious about starting one." He had to wait another five minutes for an answer.

"Yummy, pizza. And, yeah, I was totally serious about the glee club thing. That's awesome, Kurt," Blaine replied with. Kurt didn't know how to carry a texting conversation. He barely knew how to carry a real conversation. They were only four texts in, and he already had no idea how to respond. Should he change the subject, or tell Blaine about the girls? Blaine wouldn't know who they were, anyway. He didn't know anyone yet except the football team and Kurt.

Blaine texted again, after about eight minutes of Kurt not responding. "I know I told you to text me, but I have to do some homework right now. I just got home from practice. So can I text you when I'm done with my homework, if it's not too late," This made Kurt a little upset, but he knew it wasn't Blaine's fault.

"Yeah, that's fine. Talk to you later." Kurt thought that that was a perfect thing to say. It indicated that he wanted to continue talking to Blaine later on. It was like saying, _it doesn't matter how late it is once you finish your homework. I'll be waiting for you to talk to me again, _without sounding desperate or needy. It was simple.

Kurt waited for a response after that. Maybe a "yeah, talk to you soon," or even just a smiley face. But nothing came. And Kurt realized that his hopes were up too high, as usual. He was imagining Blaine as his boyfriend, sending him cute texts, telling him that he could not wait to see him the next day. Kurt had already developed some sort of fake relationship with Blaine in his head.

_Why do I do that? Why do I create a fake life in my head, and why is that fake life always better than my real one. Everything is better than my real life. _These thoughts flooded his head as he walked upstairs to his room. He was so angry with himself for a while. He lied down on his bed for about ten minutes, trying to clear his head. He calmed himself down by telling himself that it was normal to have high hopes and expectations within a friendship. In fact, it was probably healthy.

Since Kurt basically had nothing to do now, since he had waited all afternoon for a conversation that barely lasted, he decided to check out his Facebook. He had made a Facebook in ninth grade, hoping he would gain friends over the internet. But, only his family spoke with him on Facebook. He checked it frequently because he had an on-going conversation with his grandma through chat. He logged on and immediately noticed he had a message waiting, but when he clicked on it, he found that it wasn't his grandmother.

**Message from: **_David Karofsky._

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. He wasn't even friends with David on Facebook. How could he have found him? Why would he be messaging him?

Kurt was too scared to read the message, but he was too curious to not read it.

**David: **_Hummel. I know what you're trying to do. You have a gay little crush on Blaine, and it's gross. I heard Blaine talking about starting a glee club at practice today. You're turning him gay, too. And none of us want that to happen except you. So stop. Stop talking to him because he doesn't want to talk back. You make him and everyone around you uncomfortable. If you don't stop trying to take Blaine from us, I will end you. _

Kurt just stared at the screen. He reread the message over and over, but it was hard to see through his tears. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He cried even harder and he couldn't control whatever thoughts were running through his head. Those thoughts turned into screams. He leaned over and grabbed a box from under his bed. There were old birthday cards inside, but underneath those cards were Kurt's favorite pain-relievers. His razors. A tear fell into the box and onto one of the razors. He picked that one up, wiped the wet tear from it with his shirt, and stared at it. Soon enough, his soft, pale skin was burning against the razor. He only slit himself four times, toward the top of his wrist before he dropped the razor into the box. He screamed again, but not into his pillow. He let himself cry for a long time, until he felt like he might be sick. He watched the red blood fall from his arm after he forced himself to stop crying. Once the bleeding stopped, he took a single Aspirin to cease his head ache.

He needed to get out of the house, so he decided to go for a nice walk around the neighborhood. He put a band aid over the cuts, although they stopped bleeding, because he wanted to pretend they never happened. Then, he put one of his father's sweatshirts over his own pajama shirt. He didn't find it necessary to change out of pajamas because no one was going to see him. Kurt had a special place he liked to walk to when things got bad.

Behind Kurt's house there were woods. One day, when Kurt was about 13, he was wondering through them. He went way further into the woods than he was allowed to, and discovered a nice little lake on the other side of the woods. It was so far into the woods that it was invisible from Kurt's backyard. The ground was just dirt, no leaves or sticks, and there were large rocks to climb on. One rock was so big, it looked like a small mountain. Kurt liked to climb on top of it and look at the fish swim in the lake. It was a nice getaway spot, and Kurt was the only one that knew about it. He never even told his dad.

Kurt treaded through the woods to get to his secret lake. He climbed to the top of his favorite rock and sat in silence. Going there had always helped him think his thoughts all the way through. He thought about the message, and what he should do about it. He wasn't going to stop talking to Blaine, like David had asked him to. He decided to tell Blaine about the message at school, but leave out the part where David said Kurt had a crush on Blaine. Blaine said so himself that he did not care about the football players, and they weren't his real friends. So, maybe Blaine would tell David to back off of Kurt.

Thinking about this so much made Kurt's head hurt. So, instead, Kurt sat on the rock and forced every thought out of his brain. He pictured Blaine's golden-brown eyes and kept his mind set on that picture. Blaine's eyes seemed so loving and caring. The top of the rock was flat and long enough for Kurt to lay down, but he had never tried to because he was scared of falling off. He considered lying down now, but he instead got down from the rock. He didn't want to be out in the woods while it was getting dark.

He quickly walked back through the woods to his house. He checked the clock once he was inside, and it read 6:53. Time passed so fast when he was at his secret lake. He could have sworn he only thought about Blaine's features for five minutes while at the lake, but he had been there for nearly an hour. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text message waiting for him.

"I was talking to my dad in between homework assignments, and he said I can go straight to your house from school and stay as long as I want, if that's okay with you and your dad. Can't wait 'til then!" read a text message from Blaine, with a smiley face at the end. This helped Kurt feel less miserable, knowing that Blaine was looking forward to seeing him. He remembered Blaine saying he never really had friends, so he was probably just as excited as Kurt was.

"That's perfectly fine Blaine. You can stay as long as you'd like," he replied. He waited another minute for Blaine's response.

"Awesome. See you at school tomorrow. I'll meet you at your locker before English," he said.

Kurt thought about the cliques at school. How the cheerleaders hung out around the head cheerleader's locker, and how the girl across the hallway from his locker would wait at her locker for her boyfriend to show up, and how the band kids would all meet up in one spot and walk to the band room together. Kurt could finally have that. He could wait at this own locker for his best friend, instead of going to first period ten minutes early. He didn't have the huge groups like everyone else, or a boyfriend to hold hands and talk with in the halls. But, he had Blaine. And, for Kurt, that was definitely enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated a day early! #progress. **

**So this chapter they're gonna talk to Schuester…and I think next chapter they're going to audition for the club and everything. I have the next few chapters worked out (I think) so I know that this fic will definitely be more than 16 chapters. Like, a lot more. **

**Oh, hey, just as a small **_**warning**_**: I might change my username at some point, because my sister is constantly trying to find my fanfiction, and she's close to figuring out my name. So, just don't be alarmed. It's still me. **

**The reviews I got for last chapter for so nice. So, thanks for reviewing! And, thanks for reading**

Chapter 6

Kurt waited at his locker the next morning. He watched as groups were formed slowly. He was looking at a couple to his right when Blaine came up to his left.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted Kurt, and Kurt jumped. Blaine's facial expression immediately changed from chirpy to concerned.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Ah, I'm sorry," Blaine spat out.

"No, no, it's okay. I was just not paying attention. You caught me off guard. It, uh, it wasn't your fault," Kurt assured him. He smiled to him, although his heart was still trying to get back to a normal pace.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy," Blaine said, half-jokingly and half not. Kurt's face became warm out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, usually when people sneak up on me like that it's because they're going to…" Kurt made eye contact with Blaine and then dropped the contact immediately, along with his voice, "hurt me. Or something." They both frowned. Kurt needed to change the subject fast, but Blaine already had another apology sitting on his lips.

"Kurt, man, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it-"

"Blaine! It's fine. Don't worry about it." Kurt looked at the varsity jacket that Blaine wore everyday over a V-neck tee shirt. It was so funny to him how the jacket made Blaine identical to the rest of the jocks, but he was _so_ different. "Let's go to English," he suggested. They began to walk to their first class side by side.

Blaine spoke as they walked, "Oh, I just remembered to tell you something! Okay, so we had time before practice to eat and stuff. But, I wasn't hungry. So, I went to the library and I looked in old yearbooks. You know that Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester or whatever?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued, "He was the leader of the glee club his senior year! Do you know what that means, Kurt? He'll want to start one! We just have to ask."

"I have Mr. Schuester as a teacher. Should I ask today?" Blaine nodded and smiled. "But it's weird if I just randomly ask him. Maybe you should come with me."

"Sure, we can ask him during our lunch period instead of you asking during class. I hope he agrees to it."

"Me, too," Kurt replied. The girls who sat next to him in class had walked in. They stared at Blaine as they strolled to their seat. Kurt suddenly remembered them talking about Blaine a few days ago, and that's how Kurt knew that Blaine was new. Blaine didn't notice the staring, however. He was always looking at Kurt, until class began.

Half the day had gone by, with Blaine and Kurt talking mindlessly in History, and then Kurt reminding Blaine how to get to his classes. They got to lunch before they knew it. Blaine met up with Kurt at their table, and decided to eat lunch quickly and then go talk to Schuester. Kurt happened to know that he had lunch in his classroom this period, because he had to make up a quiz once during his own lunch time.

They swallowed the last bits of their lunches and stood up quickly. Blaine followed Kurt because he didn't know where the classroom was, but when they got their, Blaine entered the room first because he knew Kurt was too shy to speak first. He knocked, but didn't wait for a response as he walked into the room, closely followed by Kurt.

"Hello, sir, my name is Blaine," he said politely, extending his hand for a shake. Schuester shook his hand, and looked at Kurt confused.

"I'm sure you know Kurt, as you have him for a student. I'm going to be straight forward here. We were wondering if you would like to start a glee club at this school. We've already gotten two people wishing to be involved. Four, including Kurt and I. What do you say?"

Kurt was surprised at how well Blaine could influence people just by speaking. He was definitely charismatic.

"Oh. Wow. Yeah, I would totally be interested. I'll have to talk to Principal Figgins, and I'll get back to you guys," he replied. He obviously couldn't control the huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir," Blaine said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks," Kurt said quickly, and followed Blaine out.

"Blaine, that was awesome. All we have to do is hope Figgins says yes. That's so cool. Like, this is actually happening," Kurt exclaimed.

"I know! I'm pretty excited," Blaine replied.

"Oh, me too. Hey, we have, like, five minutes of lunch left. Can we stop at my locker before science?"

"Of course, Kurt"

Blaine and Kurt traveled down the hallway and to the left to reach Kurt's locker. He opened it and a note fell out and to his feet. He picked it up and looked at it quickly, then shoved it into his pants pocket because he didn't want Blaine to see.

"Uh, what was that?" Blaine asked. Kurt grabbed the book he needed and shut the locker.

"Nothing. Papers fall out of my locker all the time. I'm pretty messy, I guess. Maybe I should organize my locker some time," Kurt lied. Blaine knew he was not telling the truth, because Kurt's locker was very organized and neat. But, he let it slide, because Kurt obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I've been here for only two days and my locker's already pretty messy," Blaine stated. The bell rang right after and they turned in different directions.

"Wrong way, Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine laughed at himself.

"Oh, right."

They walked to class together, and passed a group of Blaine's teammates on the way. They started to chuckle when they saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, Anderson!" one said through his laughter. Blaine waved at him. Kurt didn't understand how he was so friendly, especially since they were clearly laughing at them. The laughter went right over Blaine's head. "Nice arm candy," the jock mumbled, but Blaine didn't even hear.

They sat through science class in silence as their teacher lectured on about something Kurt didn't understand. While Blaine was doodling in his notebook, Kurt retrieved the note from his own pocket and unfolded it.

It read, "We told you to stop talking with Anderson. People think you're dating now. And it may or may not be because Bryan told everyone that you were. Oops." And was signed, "From, David and the guys." Kurt assumed the "guys" were the football players. His face heated up with anger. It was fine for them to pick on Kurt all year, but why would they have to bring Blaine down, too? He crumpled the note and got up to throw it out.

"You okay?" Blaine asked when Kurt sat back down.

"Yup, totally fine," he answered and gave an assuring smile.

Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked to make sure his teacher wasn't looking, then retrieved his phone from his pocket. He knew it would be his dad, since the only other person who ever texted him was sitting right next to him in class.

"I'll definitely be home by 6:30 with the pizza for you and your friend. If you guys get hungry before that, though, there's snacks in the cabinet," Burt said.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt replied.

Seventh and Eighth period went by quickly, and Blaine was standing at Kurt's locker after eighth period before Kurt even got there. He could see Blaine from down the hallway, and he was incredibly happy that he had someone to wait for him.

"Hey," Blaine greeted Kurt when Kurt approached the locker.

"How do you always get to my locker so fast?" Kurt questioned.

"My locker's actually right down the hall. It's, like, five seconds away from your locker," he answered. Kurt nodded to Blaine as he opened his locker. He put only one book in, took out his book bag, and shut the locker. They walked out to the bus together and sat in a three-seater. Mercedes hopped onto the bus after them and sat right across from Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt," she said while sitting down. She wasn't really looking for a conversation, she was just saying hi. Kurt knew that because right after she said hello, she looked out the window instead of at him.

"Hey, Mercedes," he proceeded to start a conversation anyways. "Blaine and I," he pointed to Blaine as he said his name, "talked to Mr. Schuester today about starting a glee club. We told him that you and Tina were interested, and that-"

"Yeah, Tina told me during eighth period. I'm really excited," Mercedes told Kurt. He had forgotten that Tina and Mercedes were friends. When he told Tina, he didn't realize she would tell Mercedes. It saved Kurt from telling the story again, though, so he didn't mind. "When will we know by?"

"Probably a day or two, I'm sure. Schuester was pretty excited about it, so he'll speak to Figgins right away, and he'll get back to me in Spanish Class."

"Cool. Keep me posted. Or, at least keep Tina posted, since she likes to keep me posted," Mercedes said. She waited for Kurt to respond and then she put in her headphones and listened to music from her phone.

"That's one of the girls you told me about?" Blained asked.

"Yup, Mercedes. She's nice," Kurt answered. Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

They arrived at Kurt's bus stop and walked for ten minutes until they arrived at Kurt's home. Kurt took out his phone to text his dad before he unlocked the door.

"Who're you texting," Blaine asked him.

"My dad. I have to text him once I get home so he knows that I got home safely."

"It's cool how much your dad cares about you," Blaine stated. Kurt unlocked the door without answering and let Blaine in first.

"Well, this is my home. We should definitely have some after-school snacks," Kurt offered. They headed to the kitchen and Kurt broke out some cheese doodles and chips and cookies. He gave Blaine plenty of options. They ate and talked and told stories to each other.

After they finished snacking, they went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Hey, let's play the Wii," Blaine suggested.

"That's cool with me. I always used to play Just Dance with my dad every Friday until he started working a lot more. It was pretty funny, seeing him dance."

"I love Just Dance! Let's do it," Blaine said.

Kurt put in the game and Blaine took off his varsity jacket. Kurt was wearing a striped tee-shirt with a scarf and a black jacket over it. The jacket was to hide his wrists, so he hesitated to take it off. He figured if he stayed on the left side of him, then Blaine wouldn't notice the cuts on his left arm. With this in mind, Kurt took off his jacket and scarf and began the game.

They danced around and laughed for about eight songs. They kept saying they needed a break, but then would find a great song to dance to. They both ended up out of breath and sweaty. After the ninth song, Kurt offered a water break. They crawled into the kitchen and sat down tiredly after grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Kurt was too _in the moment_ with Blaine to think about his arms. He sat down next to Blaine, and Blaine turned to look at Kurt, but noticed the cuts. He gasped and looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt didn't realize what Blaine had saw, and didn't know what was going on.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"What?"

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine repeated. "Why do you do that?" he asked. That's when it clicked in Kurt's head. He moved his arm quickly to his side, but it was too late.

"I didn't mean for you to see that," Kurt admitted. He wouldn't look at Blaine.

"Does anyone know that you do that?"

"No, and you can't tell anyone. Okay? I don't want my dad to worry. I don't want anyone to worry because it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Blaine got up out of his seat and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up, too. The second Kurt was on his feet, he was trapped in Blaine's warm embrace. Kurt always imagined that if anyone found out, they would make fun of him. Or, they would be scared. But, Blaine's hug felt so genuine and real, that Kurt knew Blaine wasn't mad or scared or anything. He cared about Kurt.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, so I'll just tell you once…" he looked straight into Kurt's eyes, "You can _always_ talk to me. About this or about being sad or about anything. If you ever feel like hurting yourself, you have to call me. If I don't answer, keep calling until I do. Okay?" Tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

"Okay," he whispered. Blaine got Kurt a tissue and handed it to him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Blaine. This is not how I wanted today to go. I wanted to have fun," Kurt said.

"Hey, don't worry, Kurt. Remember what we said when you wrote that paper about me? That we needed to get to know each other. Now we're definitely best friends, since I know your secret. Everyone has a secret that they'd only tell their best friend, right?" Kurt nodded his head. "Let me tell you a secret about me to make up for it." Blaine sat down and waited for Kurt to sit, too.

"My secret is…that I have this incredibly horrible fear of being alone. And, I know that's pretty ironic since I _was_ alone my whole high school life, until now. But, I've had this fear since a young age. That's why when I find a friend, I latch onto them so they won't leave. But, I always get too clingy for everyone, and they don't want to deal with me anymore, so they leave anyway. In reality, I had about fifty best friends in the past. But, they all left after about a week. They had better friends than me. Actually, it's not even a fear of being alone. It's a fear of never being someone's first choice. I guess that started because my brother was always my parents' first choice over me. And, in middle school, I made up imaginary friends to keep me company. I was always their favorite. I still have imaginary friends, but it's not as childish as it sounds. I recognize that they aren't real. They just help me to feel needed, because without me, they would be nothing, you know? Sorry, I know this is silly. The imaginary friends part isn't the secret, though. I don't care who knows about that. The secret is the fear itself. All I want to be someone's first choice. It's pretty sad how obsessed I am with finding a good friend," Blaine revealed. It took Kurt a minute to process everything.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid of that anymore. You have me, now. And, I'm not going to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried really hard to get this done today because I'll be too busy tomorrow. **

**I'm sorry to say, that I probably won't update next week. I'm going to be away all weekend, and I usually write during the weekends because I have school and rehearsal all week. **

**So, the next update will probably be in two weeks. Maybe I'll make a little mini chapter? I don't know.**

**Thanks for your continuous reviews! Let me know what you think about my next chapter. Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 7

Kurt listened to Blaine talk about his family life, and how much he had to live in his brother's shadow. It felt nice to open up to each other. They had been sitting on the couch with the TV on mute for an hour, just talking. Kurt had told Blaine what it was like to lose his mother, and Blaine said sometimes he felt like his mother didn't like him at all. He also admitted that he really only continued to participate in football every year to make his father happy.

After talking for a long time, Burt entered the door with pizza in his arms. Blaine stood up and crossed to room to help him. He said, "Let me get that for you, Mr. Hummel," and grabbed the pizza box.

"You can call me Burt, son. And, thanks," Burt replied. He gave a look of approval to Kurt quickly and they followed Blaine into the kitchen.

They sat down and set the table and began to pick at the pie. "I love pizza so much," Blaine stated.

"Oh, we do, too. We actually went out for pizza a few days ago," Burt said. Blaine and Kurt shared a look and smiled, remembering when they barely met in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you guys there. I guess that's kind of how I met Kurt," Blaine informed Burt. Kurt thought he was so lucky to have had that brief moment with Blaine in the bathroom. Without that moment, Blaine might not have talked to Kurt on his first day. They might not have ended up friends.

"Well, then, here's to pizza," Burt exclaimed while holding up his slice. Blaine hit Burt's slice with his own, then looked warmly at Kurt.

"Here's to pizza," he whispered. Kurt laughed and bumped his pizza with Blaine's.

They each had two slices of the pizza, then they made themselves ice cream sundaes and brought them into the living room. Burt went upstairs with his so he could leave them alone. He was secretly hoping that Blaine was gay so that Kurt could date him.

Blaine sat cross-legged on the couch with his bowl in his lap. "We ate so much today," Blaine joked.

"We really did. I knew we should have split one cookie at lunch today. But, no, we each had to have our own cookie," Kurt commented.

"And then we come home and have chips and cheese doodles and pizza and ice cream. I wish I could eat like this every day." They both laughed.

"Me, too. Although, the way I eat on a daily basis is not much different," Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, I feel you. I guess I have a fast metabolism," Blaine said. He felt is stomach, and Kurt could basically see his abs through his shirt.

"We probably sweat all of our fat by playing Just Dance," Kurt joked. They laughed together and Blaine hit Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"That's definitely true," Blaine said back.

They talked and joked for a long time, and before they knew it, it was almost eight o'clock. Burt strolled down the stairs with an empty ice cream bowl.

"Hey, Blaine, if you want to sleep over, that's fine with me. But, you guys should sleep down here in the living room instead of in Kurt's room. You know, someone on the couch and someone on the floor or something." Kurt rolled his eyes and gave his father a dirty look.

"Sure, that'd be awesome. Let me go call my dad and ask. Excuse me," Blaine said, and walked into the kitchen to make the call.

"Dad, Blaine is not my boyfriend. We're not going to do anything," Kurt whispered harshly.

"Alright, alright. I'm just making sure, Kurt. Even if he's not your boyfriend, doesn't mean he won't be by tomorrow. Just be safe," Burt whispered back.

"Ew, dad. Stop. Nothing's going on between us. He's probably not even gay," he whispered even lower.

"Well, if he is, make sure you go for him. He seems very nice."

"He's the first friend I've ever brought home. Of course he seems nice."

Blaine came back into the living room. "My dad said yes," he said. Burt nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said and pointed at Kurt, whose face was now red. Burt walked into the kitchen to put his bowl away, then walked upstairs where he would stay the rest of the night.

"Whoa, cool, my first sleepover. Besides football camp and football pasta parties and boring stuff like that," Blaine said. Kurt couldn't imagine Blaine hanging around the jocks, eating pasta and making inappropriate jokes while playing Call of Duty. That's how he imagined pasta parties. He didn't understand the point of them. Sure, eating pasta before a game made sense. But, eating pasta and junk food the night before a game and staying up all night together did not seem beneficial toward their playing skills.

"Mine, too," Kurt replied.

"Hey, can I check my Facebook? I'm in a group chat with the football team, and they always post things about practice being canceled and games and everything," Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt handed him his lap top, which was sitting on the coffee table. "I'll go get blankets and pillows from my room, so we have then for whenever we get tired." Kurt got up and walked up the stairs.

While Kurt was gone, Blaine clicked onto Facebook, and Kurt's account was already logged in, and the conversation between him and David was left open. Blaine was surprised when he saw David's name in Kurt's inbox, so he read the message out of curiosity. Kurt had come back down with blankets, and he didn't notice Blaine was logged onto his account. Blaine's mouth dropped and Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe he said that to you," Blaine uttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me he said that?" Blaine asked.

"Who?"

"I'll kill him. That's why people kept asking me about you yesterday, they probably think we're dating," Blaine said. Suddenly, Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Bryan is telling everyone we're a thing. I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt admitted.

"It's not your fault, Kurt. That's not even why I'm upset. In this message right here," Blaine pointed to the computer, "he's threatening you. He said 'I'll end you.' That's messed up. But, don't worry. I will never let any of those guys lay a hand on you. They'll have to go through me first," Blaine promised.

"So, you don't care about what they're saying? You know, that we're, like, dating, and all?" Kurt asked.

"People are going to talk about me my whole life, Kurt. People will assume things, and they'll say things and spread things that aren't true at all. People talk shit all the time. And, I think that's awesome. Because, now I know who I _don't _want to be friends with. If people are going to be mean or treat me differently just because of something stupid like dating a boy, then I know I won't want to be friends with them, because they're ignorant and homophobic and rude," Blaine explained.

"So, you _are _gay? Or are you just saying that as an example?" Kurt questioned. He couldn't help himself from asking.

"I don't know. I didn't think about it at all throughout my life. I never had any chance to date a girl _or_ a boy, because no one would even look my way at my old school. I started thinking about it when I found out I was changing schools, because I knew I'd have a chance to try dating if I had friends. I haven't figured it out," he admitted to Kurt. "If I am, I probably won't admit it to myself for a while. I have no problem with gays at all, I'm just not ready to take a huge step like that. You know? Wait, are you gay?" Blaine asked.

"I am. And, if you need any help figuring anything out, I'm here. But, no pressure. I know it's hard," Kurt said.

"I just don't know how to figure it out," Blaine revealed.

"Well, let's start with this. Do you find guys attractive? Or girls?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea. I mean, well, yeah, I guess. I can recognize that a girl is an attractive person, but that doesn't mean I want to be with her. Same thing with guys, though. I mean, I know you're definitely attractive, but I don't know what my feelings are toward you," Blaine stated without embarrassment. Kurt blushed at the compliment. "Sorry if this is weird that I'm saying this to you, but what if I do like you? And I'm not realizing it? I don't know what it feels like to have a best friend. I feel really happy and warm inside when I see you. But is that because you're my closest friend, or because I like you? Or both?"

Kurt blushed even more.

"Honestly, Blaine, if you're trying to figure out if you like me as a friend or more than a friend, I think you're probably gay. Or, at least bisexual. But, that's for you to figure out. Give yourself time to think about it," Kurt advised him.

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem." Kurt said. He felt happy inside.

"So, you want to watch a movie or something before we go to sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Definitely a Disney movie. Or Pixar. You know what I haven't seen in a while? Monsters Inc. Do you have that?"

"Of course I have that. It was my favorite as a kid." Kurt put the movie into the DVD player and sat right next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine grabbed a blanket and threw it over himself and Kurt.

They both put their feet up on the coffee table, and Blaine's foot was touching Kurt's. He didn't seem to notice, so Kurt didn't bother moving. They made comments throughout the movie.

"I always loved Boo. I want a little girl when I grow up," Blaine stated.

Toward the end of the movie, they both got sleepy. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt considered putting his arm around Blaine, but he figured that was too much. When the movie ended, Blaine's looked at Kurt.

"Do you have Monster's University?" he asked sleepily. He felt Kurt nod his head. "Put it on," he requested. Kurt rubbed his eyes and got up to switch movies.

"Thanks, Kurt. You're a fantastic host," Blaine declared. Kurt remained silent, but smiled. He sat back down and sunk into Blaine's side. Blaine put his arm behind Kurt's back.

_This is how it feels to cuddle,_ Kurt thought. His head rested on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's head rested on top of Kurt's head. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach, and Blaine felt warm inside.

They fell asleep, happy and peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for being so patient for this chapter! I'm going to try my hardest to upload on time next week. My school's musical is in a few weeks though and we rehearse nonstop, plus I have work when I don't rehearse. **

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 8

Kurt's eye fluttered open, and confusion settled into his mind. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. Then he noticed the blanket covering him. Finally, he noticed that the pillow he was using wasn't a pillow at all. It was Blaine. Kurt's head was on Blaine's chest, and Blaine's arm was around Kurt. They fell asleep while sitting up, which explained why he felt sore. He stretched out his legs and looked at the clock. 2:24.

Kurt figured his father put the blanket over them. Which means he must have witnessed the cuddling. Kurt could imagine was his father would say. _"Kurt. 'Just friends' my ass. You know, you can tell me if you're dating him." _Although Kurt dreaded the thought of having to convince his father that he's not dating Blaine, it still made him happy. The whole situation made Kurt happy.

He felt sleepy, and he debated whether or not he wanted to snuggle back into Blaine's arms or if he just wanted to spread out on the floor. He loved the idea of cuddling, but Blaine was still sitting up a little. He didn't want to get sore again from sleeping in an upright position. He didn't want Blaine to be sore, either. So, he gently lowered Blaine down into a comfortable sleeping position, and then he grabbed the other blanket and set himself up on the floor. He fell right back asleep.

Blaine woke up at 10:30. He got up to use the bathroom, and when he returned, Kurt was sitting up on the floor.

"I heard you get up," Kurt stated.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I was half asleep, but I was pretty much waiting for you to wake up. How did you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Great. But, I don't remember falling asleep at all. I woke up at, like, one in the morning, checked my phone, and went right back to sleep. But, I also don't remember you moving down to the floor. I didn't push you, did I?"

Kurt smiled. "Nope. I woke up at about two twenty and moved down to the floor. And I sort of moved you so you wouldn't get cramped up sleeping like that. Is that okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine responded. Kurt thought about what Blaine had just said. _"I woke up at, like, one in the morning." _That meant he was up before Kurt moved. He knew they were cuddling, and he did not make any effort to move. This pleased Kurt.

"Do you have anything to do this weekend? I don't want to intrude or overstay my welcome or anything," Blaine said.

"No, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Trust me, I don't mind. Staying here all day would not even make up for the 16 years of never having any friends over. Which means my dad wouldn't mind, either," Kurt assured him.

"Thanks. I like being here. I hate being at home. My parents both work and my brother is at his own apartment, so it's lonely," Blaine revealed.

"I understand how you feel, completely. I'm always alone, too. In fact, my dad probably already left for work," Kurt said. They walked into the kitchen where they found a note.

"_Working. Blaine can stay as long as he would like. Just let me know," _it read. Kurt nodded his head, knowing there'd be a note. It wouldn't be a Saturday morning without a note. It usually just said, "_Working. Try not to watch too much Netflix_,"

"Why does your dad work so much? I mean, my parents do, too. But, that's so they can pay off football camp and trainers and everything," Blaine said.

"It sucks that you have to do all that football stuff when you don't even like it. And, uh, my dad works for me. After my mom died, he picked up a few extra shifts to get by. But, when he found out that I wanted to move to New York after high school, he picked up even more shifts. He loves his job, though, and he has nothing else to do."

"Besides spend time with you," Blaine mentioned.

"Well, he usually takes off on Sundays so we can hang out. Do you want some breakfast? I can make us waffles or eggs or something."

"Sure. Waffles sound good." Blaine glanced at his phone while Kurt started on the waffles. He checked his email and he had one from Mr. Schuester. "Hey, hey, Kurt, Schuester emailed me."

"What? Check it out. What does it say?" Kurt asked. Blaine opened it read it out loud.

"It says, 'Blaine, I talked to Figgins. He seemed iffy about it at first, but he finally agreed. I'll be holding auditions on Friday for our first glee club. Get the word around. You and Kurt still have to audition, but you're basically already in, since the club was your idea. Thank you'" Blaine read.

"Yes! That's great," Kurt exclaimed. They shared an excited smile. "We can spend the day figuring out what songs we should audition with."

"Sure. I don't know if I want to sing in front of you yet, though. I kind of want it to be a surprise. And, I'm also kind of nervous," Blaine admitted.

"That's fine. I'll sit in on your audition, if that's cool with you. After breakfast we can go to my room and get my sheet music and I'll sing you my favorite songs and you can tell me which is best for the audition. I don't know if everyone watches us perform, but if they do, I want to sound perfect," Kurt said.

"Yeah, we can do that. Maybe after auditions we can have another sleepover. Fridays can be like our hang out day," Blaine offered. Kurt tried to hide his excitement. His situation with Blaine felt unreal. He couldn't believe he had only met him just a few days ago. Now they're making commitments and helping each other and opening up to one another. Everything felt good.

"Yeah, sure. Friday is our day," Kurt promised. Blaine smiled in return. They finished up their breakfast and headed to Kurt's room.

Kurt opened his music drawer and pulled out a file labeled "Auditions." He laid out the sheet music on the bed, leaving room for Blaine to sit. He picked one up and stared at its content.

"I like Bring Him Home from Les Mis. It makes my voice sound strong, but there's no point in the song were I can move around. I like to put on a whole show. Especially with auditions, because we want to impress them," Kurt stated.

"Yes, but if your voice is strong with that piece, isn't that all that matters for now? Because he's only looking for good voices. You should save all these audition pieces for bigger and better places, like New York. Use the simple ones like that for high school. Or, at least to get into a club that we're already in."

Kurt nodded his head. "Makes sense. Very smart, Blaine. Should I sing this song now, for practice?" he asked. Blaine nodded quickly. Kurt didn't even set up music to aid his singing. He just took a deep breath and sang.

Blaine was mesmerized. He watched Kurt with complete awe. Hearing Kurt sing made him feel extraordinarily happy. His voice filled Blaine up. All Blaine could think was how unbelievably beautiful Kurt sounded. It was like an angel was singing right to him. Kurt saw Blaine's eyes light up as he sang to him, and it boosted Kurt's confidence. Blaine's golden brown eyes were staring into Kurt's soul as he sang.

When Kurt hit the last note, Blaine was speechless. Kurt looked at him for words of approval, but Blaine could not find away. "How was that, Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"It, uh, it was…it was incredible, Kurt. More than incredible. It was beautiful and exceptional and amazing. I don't…I didn't…I didn't know you could sing like that." Blaine got up and hugged him. "Kurt, when you're on Broadway, I promise I will be in the front row opening night. Okay? Because I would never miss a chance to hear you sing," Blaine told Kurt, who nearly cried.

"Thank you, Blaine. You don't know how much that means to me," Kurt said back.

"That makes me want to see Les Mis," Blaine said.

"What? You've never seen it? Are you serious?" Kurt asked sounding very surprised.

"Maybe we can watch the movie Friday night at our next sleepover, if you have the DVD," Blaine offered.

"Of course I have the DVD, Blaine. Don't be ridiculous. But, that sounds like a lovely idea," Kurt said.

Blaine's phone buzzed. He checked the message and rolled his eyes. "My dad said he's going to leave soon to come get me. He's bringing my equipment so we can go straight to the football field to practice," Blaine said. He seemed annoyed. Kurt remembered that Blaine doesn't like football. Blaine admitted the night before that he only did it so he would have something to talk about with his father. It made Kurt feel lucky that his father loved and accepted him.

"That sucks," Kurt said.

"I know. I was having fun. Sorry my dad sucks. Most of my stuff is still downstairs, so let's go down there so I can get it together. I only live like ten minutes from your house," Blaine stated. Kurt led the way to the living room down the stairs. Blaine stuffed everything into his overnight bag and sat down on the couch with Kurt.

"About last night," Blaine began, "thanks, for that talk. You know, when you were helping me with my possible feelings toward dudes. It's confusing for me, but I'm glad you're so patient. I know you won't rush me into making any sort of decisions."

"Of course, Blaine. And, once you make a decision, that decision isn't permanent. You can change your mind as much as you'd like. It's your body, and your heart, and it's up to you how you handle them," Kurt replied. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezed it, then let go.

"Thanks," he whispered. Kurt looked at Blaine's lips and thought about how nice it would be to kiss them.

The boys heard a car horn from outside. "Must be my dad. He doesn't like coming to the door," Blaine stated. They both got up and walked to the door. "I'll text you later. Thanks for everything. And, tell your dad I said thanks. He's so cool."

"No problem, Blaine. I'll talk to you later," Kurt said. He didn't expect it, but Blaine hugged him. He wrapped his arms tight around Kurt, and Kurt felt electricity fly through him for a split second. Blaine's hugs were warm and soft and magic. Kurt hugged back, and they stood like that for a few more seconds. Blaine burrowed his head in Kurt's neck, and Kurt felt Blaine's lips barely touching his skin. They both let go, and Blaine opened the door. Kurt watched as he walked away. He shut the front door and sat down. The warmth from the hug remained.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ew, okay, I had writers block. But, I didn't want to make you guys wait for another chapter. So, here's a small chapter of just fluff. Hopefully next chapter will involve the actual glee club and everything. And, maybe Blaine will explore his feelings next chapter? Who knows. If you guys have suggestions or comments, leave a review! It'll be very appreciated. **

**Once again, sorry this chapter is full of nothingness. I tried. **

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9

Announcements over the loudspeaker were echoing through the halls as Kurt walked into school Monday morning. He realized that he had to pass Blaine's lockers to get to his own when he entered the school through the side door, which he often did so he could avoid everyone. He smiled at Blaine, but Blaine didn't see him, so he awkwardly dropped the smile and continued on.

The announcements were background music to Kurt. He didn't have any desire to acknowledge them since he did not partake in any activities. _The Green Club will meet today at 3. The Cheerios are looking for a new flyer, _said the principal. But Kurt didn't listen or care.

Blaine walked up to Kurt's locker. "Hey," he greeted him. Kurt was about to say hello back, but Blaine said, "wait, shush." And he looked like he was listening to someone else's conversation.

_The football team has practice all week in preparation for their first game on Friday. Come support our team Friday night, _Principal Figgins announced.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot I have a game that day. We can hang out after, but it'll be late," Blaine said apologetically.

"No worries. Maybe I can come to the game," Kurt offered.

_And, our final announcement, Mr. Schuester will be holding auditions for our first glee club. The sign-up sheet is on the main bulletin board next to the cafeteria. Everyone have a nice day._

Blaine's face lit up and the boys both smiled. Blaine hit Kurt on the shoulder.

"Whoa that's so cool that they made an announcement," Kurt commented.

"I know! Let's go sign up. We still have five minutes until first period starts."

"Wait, what about the football game? It's on the same day," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh. Uh, well, auditions will probably start at, like, 3? Right? The game starts at six, and I won't have to be on the field until about 4:45. I'll have plenty of time to do both," Blaine assured him.

Kurt shut his locker and they walked off toward the bulletin board. Boys with varsity jackets whistled toward them in the hallway. When they turned the corner, other boys were laughing in their direction. Kurt looked at Blaine, but Blaine seemed like he didn't notice the jeering.

When they reached the bulletin board, some of the football guys, including David, were standing right there. They were drinking soda - which Kurt thought was absolutely disgusting to do at eight in the morning – and they were talking too loudly and burping in each other's faces. Blaine made eye contact with David.

"Hey, Anderson. I see you've got your boyfriend following you around all morning," David said. Kurt felt nervous.

"Don't you guys have something better to do right now," Blaine questioned. Dave walked toward them and Kurt felt his stomach knot up, but he didn't hurt them. He swung his arm around Blaine in a friendly-looking way.

"Blaine, man. I thought we were cool. Why don't you spend the rest of the morning with us," Karofsky asked. Blaine shook his arm off of his own shoulder and turned away from him. Kurt wanted to get away. He signed his name and Blaine's name on the sheet.

"Come on, Blaine. I don't want to be late," Kurt said calmly.

"What's this?" David asked, pushing past Blaine to stand next to Kurt. Kurt froze, but David was looking at the sheet. "You're joining the _glee club?_ Dude, I was hoping that was a joke when I heard you talking about it to that Cheerio girl, Quinn. You're _actually_ doing that?"

Blaine just stared at him without saying a word, hoping it would make Karofsky realize that he does not care what he or the other football guys think of him.

"Well, have fun being a fag in glee club. But, if you miss a game for a sissy singing competition, coach is going to kick your ass. Keep your priorities straight," David said. The team walked off, carelessly knocking into Kurt on their way down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, Kurt. I know they make you feel uncomfortable," Blaine said.

"It's okay. I already signed us up, so let's just head to class," Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded and they walked to English together.

"So, you were telling the Cheerios about glee club?" Kurt asked on their way down the hallway.

"Oh, yeah. But, I forgot about it until just now when Dave brought it up. You know how you can tell someone's a good singer just by the way they talk? Well, I heard them all cheering really loudly. And Quinn's voice really stood out. I asked her if she sang, and she said yes, although I'm not sure if she was telling the truth. I honestly think she has a crush on me. But, whatever. That's beside the point. I told her to join, and she said she'll join if I do. And I think some other cheerios are joining, too." Blaine explained. Kurt felt sick. He never thought about all of the Cheerios that get to see Blaine at practice all the time. Kurt had to compete will _all_ those girls for Blaine's attention.

"So a bunch of Cheerios are joining so they can get in your pants or something?" Kurt whispered harshly. He didn't mean to say it, but it just fell out of his mouth.

Blaine wasn't even offended, though. He laughed a little. "No. Well, I don't know what their intentions are. But, that doesn't mean I'm interested in them. Quinn _is_ really pretty, but I don't think she's my type," he assured Kurt. They sat down in English and Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning to face the board.

The boys parted ways after second period and met up at Kurt's locker when they could. The school was small, so they saw each other all the time, even when they didn't mean to. On his way to lunch, Kurt checked the sign-up sheet. Rachel Berry was the first name on the list, followed by Kurt and Blaine. Then, Tina and Mercedes were written neatly. Quinn was written in pink pen, Santana Lopez after Quinn, and Brittany was written in crayon with no last name. He knew which Brittany it was though, because no one else would write in crayon besides her. She was the Cheerio that cheated off of Kurt's Spanish tests. He liked her because she smiled at him in the hallway.

A student in a wheel chair rolled up to Kurt and looked up toward the sign-up sheet, then looked at Kurt. "Could you put my name on the sheet? I can't reach it," he said. "My name is Artie. Artie Abrams. You're Kurt, right?" he asked as Kurt wrote his name. Kurt nodded his head. "Cool. You signed up to audition?"

"Yeah. I actually sort of started the club, with my friend Blaine," Kurt stated.

"Nice. Well, I'll see you in auditions. Thanks for writing my name," Artie said, and he rolled into the cafeteria.

Kurt walked into the cafeteria to see Blaine sitting alone at their table. Blaine looked up and said, "Hey, Kurt!" very loudly. Kurt smiled and walked a few feet toward their table and sat down right next to Blaine. "So, I looked at the sign-up sheet. So many people already signed up for an audition."

"I know. I've been practicing my song. Did you figure out which song you're auditioning with?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. I have some songs in mind, but I'm still working on it. I'll be fine, though. I'll figure it out tonight."

"Are you nervous to audition?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought about it for a second. "I haven't sung in a long time. I want to make a good impression. Obviously I know we're going to make it. I honestly doubt Schuester will cut anyone. So, I'm not nervous over that. But, I'm just nervous in general," Blaine admitted. "What about you?"

"Same thing, I guess. You and my dad are the only people I've sung in front of. I just want to sound good. I crack under pressure. I guess it's because I have bad anxiety. So, I don't want to get up on stage and have nothing come out of my mouth."

"Well, just pretend it's not an audition. Close your eyes and act as if you're in your own room. Keep in mind that you have an outrageously amazing voice, Kurt," Blaine said. He looked right into Kurt's eyes. "You're going to be fine," he promised.

"So are you," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled. They continued eating in silence only for a minute before conversation started up again.

"Oh, I just remembered," Blaine started. He sighed and continued, "So, the team wants to have a party Saturday night if we win our game. Probably if we lose, too. But, we're allowed to bring guests. Do you want to come with me? You don't have to. I would completely understand why you wouldn't want to. But, I would only have fun if you went, honestly," he asked of Kurt.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I'd love to go anywhere with you, Blaine. But, I don't think the team would want me there," Kurt said.

"If they have a problem with it, then we'll leave the party. Honestly, they'll probably be too drunk to care," Blaine said.

"That's another thing. I've never drank before. I don't know if it's my thing," Kurt professed.

"Oh, me too. I mean, me nether. I never have, and I'm not sure if I will. But, we don't have to be drinking. If we do drink, we can walk back to my house. David lives pretty close to me, unfortunately," Blaine stated.

"Okay, well, I'll think about it," Kurt told him.

"Good. Thanks. I hope you come. Otherwise I won't even go."

"Understandable," Kurt said.

"You know what sucks? That the football guys," Blaine looked behind him to make sure they weren't listening, then he lowered his voice, "The guys are all pretty cool as individual people. But, when they're all with each other, they're obnoxious and loud. That's why I never want to be with them. They like to put on a show for everyone else, and for each other. They all want attention. I used to be like that. When I played football at my old school, I wanted everyone to like me, so I tried to act 'cool.' But, really, I was just being a jerk," Blaine admitted.

"Wow. Well, I'm glad you're not like that anymore. If you tried to act cool, you would have never been friends with me," Kurt stated.

"That's just the thing. Since the football players seem to dislike you, I would've pretended not to like you as well. When, in reality, I'm just like you. Our personalities are, like, parallel to each other's. It's cool how alike we are, you know? So, I'm really glad I didn't try to fit in with the rest of the players. I do like them outside of school, though. Because they try less to get attention," Blaine said.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, I'll never have any tolerance toward any of them, but I respect that you do. I just can't look at them without thinking about the years of abuse they've put me through," Kurt stated.

"Understandable," Blaine said.

Blaine liked how smart Kurt was. The more time he spent with Kurt, the more he noticed all the great things about him. He could've easily asked Quinn, or any other Cheerio to the football party, but when he found out he could bring someone, the first person on his mind was Kurt. He felt excited to slowly get to know Kurt and get even closer with him as the year went on, especially when they both join the glee club. He smiled to himself as he thought about how lovely Kurt was.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh. I'm just glad we're friends," Blaine stated. This caught Kurt by surprise. A wave of happiness poured over him.

"Yeah. Me, too, Blaine. Me, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm incredibly sorry that I'm updating so fracking late. It was the week of my school's musical and I had no time to write anything. But, I made this chapter pretty long. So, enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

**My tumblr is klaine-engagement . tumblr . com**

Chapter 10

Friday came along quickly, and the boys felt completely prepared for auditions. They continued to check the sign-up sheet, but everyday Artie was the last name they saw written.

"Is that enough people to form a glee club?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure more people will join after the initial audition," Kurt answered.

"I hope so," Blaine said. "So, here's the plan for this weekend. We go to auditions. Then, you can go home and I'll go to practice. We'll meet up again after my game, then we'll go to your house to sleep. Then, we have the party Saturday night. You're sure you want to go, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded his head. "Okay, so we'll go to the party and then go back to either my house or your house,"

"Good plan. Aren't you nervous? About auditions and your first game," Kurt asked.

"No, not really. I don't think I'll be nervous until five seconds before auditions. That's how it always works. It takes a while for things to hit me. And, it hasn't hit me yet that I'm auditioning and that I have my first game today," Blaine explained. "Also, my excitement would overpower my nerves, anyway."

"Excitement?"

"For this weekend. We're having a double sleepover. Do you realize how much time we've spent together and how much time we _will_ spend together? It's nice thinking about how much fun I could have with you after only be friends for a little over a week. It makes me excited to know that we have the rest of our high school lives to spend together," Blaine said.

The sound of their teacher's voice made Kurt jump. "Blaine, since you're talking so much, I'll assume you've finished the worksheet." Blaine smiled at her.

"Yes, ma'am. Front and back," he stated. He got stood up, handed her the paper, and headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" the teacher called at him.

Blaine turned to her and smiled, and right as he did, the bell rang. Kurt was shocked at Blaine's attitude, but then remembered that that's what Blaine used to be like. It's what he _had_ to be like in order to make friends at his old school. He had to misbehave and be unafraid of authority and unaffected by the consequences of his own actions. It was his cry for attention.

And then Kurt remembered something else. The day before he met Blaine, he heard the girls in his class say that Blaine was "smart but didn't try hard enough." Just like almost all of the jocks. Blaine opened up to Kurt and was kind and smart when he spoke with Kurt. But, around everyone else, he was nothing less than a smartass.

Kurt liked that, though. It was like Blaine was only truly himself when he was around Kurt. That made Kurt feel special.

"So, I'll meet you at your locker before auditions," Blaine said to Kurt in the hallway.

"Alright. See you then," Kurt said before they parted ways.

Kurt sat next to Tina in his next class. "Ready for auditions?" he said with a half-smile. She looked up at him.

"I'm n-nervous. But excited," she responded.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure you're going to make it. I highly doubt he'll cut anyone," Kurt assured Tina.

"I just want to sound g-g-good," she said. Kurt nodded his head.

"I understand. I want to sound good, too. I want to make a superb first impression on Schuester so he'll consider me for solos and stuff. And I want everyone to think that I sound great, too, because I want everyone to respect me as a singer, you know?"

"I thought that, t-too. But, it will be hard to make a good impression when we're compared to R-Rachel Berry," Tina told him. Kurt took his eyes off the teacher to look at Tina.

"What do you mean? Is she that good?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"She's amazing, Kurt. She's Broadway material for sure. And, since she signed up first, she'll audition first, and no one will sound good after her. She's a tough act to follow," Tina explained. Kurt signed.

"Great. Blaine's going right after Rachel. I have no idea what Blaine sounds like, but I hope he's good enough to compete with her," Kurt said to Tina.

"Blaine, huh? He's the new guy, right? Are you two d-dating?" Tina questioned. Kurt blushed.

"Uh, no, we're not. We're just close friends," Kurt answered.

"How close can you be with someone you've only known for a week?"

"You'd be surprised. He's the best friend I've ever had. Well, he's the only friend. But, I guess that makes him the best. And, I care about him. A lot," Kurt said.

"Well, now w-we're friends, K-Kurt. And, it sounds to me like you would rather be more than friends with him," Tina said, nudging Kurt.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, maybe," Kurt admitted.

"Well, Kurt! Ask him out, what are you waiting for?"

Kurt didn't want to reveal to Tina that Blaine was not sure of himself and of his feelings. That was Blaine's business only. "I don't think he plays for my team," Kurt lied.

"S-sorry, Kurt. Must be hard to n-not have a ch-chance at romance. I hope you find a guy," Tina said. Kurt smiled. He could see himself being great friends with Tina.

"Thanks, Tina," he said.

Kurt met up with Blaine after their last classes of the day. "Hey there," Blaine greeted Kurt at his locker. Kurt shut the locker and smiled.

"Hey. You ready?" he asked. He recalled Blaine saying earlier that he would get nervous right before the audition.

"I think so," Blaine said.

"I heard that Rachel Berry is really good. And she's going to be going right before you. So, sing well," Kurt advised him. "But not too well, because I'm going after you," he said jokingly.

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Thanks," he said. Kurt could tell that he was a little nervous.

"Do you want to head to the auditorium? I'm sure no one else is in there yet, so maybe we can go practice. Auditions start in, like, fifteen minutes," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, we can head over to the auditorium." Blaine followed Kurt and they entered through a side door.

They sat down in the audience and took out sheet music. Kurt sang his song quietly to himself. He looked up at Blaine, who was sitting a few seats away, and he noticed Blaine was only mouthing the words.

They heard a door open loudly and they both looked up. They saw a tiny girl with a horse sweater skip onto the stage from the wings. Blaine cleared his throat as she walked toward the center of the stage, and she stopped to scan the audience. She met eyes with Blaine, then Kurt.

"Hello, boys. Preparing for auditions?" she asked. She hopped of the stage and walked toward them. She sat down right in front of their row and turned to face them.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry," she stated. Kurt smiled at her.

"I'm Kurt. This is Blaine," Kurt said, nudging Blaine's side.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both."

Mr. Schuester walked in after that, followed by Mercedes and Tina, who helped Artie get into the auditorium.

"Looks like a lot of us are early," Schuester said. They waited five minutes for three Cheerios to walk in, one of which threw a wink in Blaine's direction. Kurt noticed and tried not to act angry. Blaine barely reacted.

"Let's get started, if everyone's here. Unless anyone would like to volunteer to go first, I'm just going to go by the order of the sign-up sheet," he paused and waited for someone to volunteer, but no one did, so he checked the list that he had sitting in front of him.

"Okay. Rachel Berry, you're up."

Rachel strutted onto the stage. Her confidence was intimidating. Kurt looked at Blaine, but Blaine's eyes were on Rachel. He seemed almost bored, yet intrigued.

Rachel sang On My Own, which made Kurt scared because his song was from the same musical. He didn't want it to seem like he was copying her. He thought she sounded beautiful, which made him nervous.

Schuester called Blaine's name next, and Blaine smiled at Kurt warmly before standing and walking onto the stage.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," his voice echoed through the seats. "And I'll be performing Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco," he announced.

Blaine put his ipod into a speaker and the soundtrack began playing. He sang and the whole room fell quiet. Kurt's eyes were glued on Blaine, and all he heard was pure happiness and sunshine come out of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine tried not to look at anyone when he sang. He reached the chorus and slowly began looking at everyone. But, he looked over their heads instead of at their faces.

_Girls love girls and boys _

_Girls love girls and boys_

He sang to no one in particular. His eyes were searching for Kurt in the small group, though.

_And never did I think that I, would be caught in the way you got me_

_But girls love girls and boys_

His eyes met Kurt's on the last line of the chorus

_Love is not a choice_, he sang right to Kurt.

He spent the rest of the song looking over everyone's head again. He would occasionally look at Kurt, who was looking right back at him with awe.

He finished the last line while looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt suppressed small tears. He was in shock. Blaine was way better than he ever would have thought. He was completely awestruck.

Everyone began clapping and cheering, including Rachel. Blaine smiled slightly and walked off the stage and sat back next to Kurt.

"Blaine. I can't believe how wonderful you are," Kurt whispered.

"Well, Blaine, that was great. You're talented. Next we have, Mr. Kurt Hummel," Schuester announced.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand quickly, squeezed it, and then let go. The action sent butterflies through Kurt's stomach and gave him the energy to give the best performance he could. Since Blaine had already heard the song, he didn't feel the need to pay special attention. So, he sat back and allowed himself to relax while listening to what he thought was the most beautiful sound in the world: Kurt's voice.

When Kurt finished his song, everyone clapped and cheered just as much as they did for Blaine, which made Kurt feel confident.

"That was fantastic," Blaine commented as Kurt sat back down. Kurt smiled and mouthed "thank you."

They sat through the rest of auditions and clapped politely after each performance. Blaine thought that Kurt had the best voice out of all of them, and Kurt felt the same way about Blaine.

By the time everyone had finished their songs, and Schuester had talked for too long, it was almost four. Quinn approached the boys as they were exiting the auditorium, which two Cheerio girls lingering behind her.

"Hey, Blaine. Can't wait to watch you win tonight's game," she said. Kurt tried to walk away, but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Thanks Quinn," he turned to leave but she interrupted him.

"What's the rush? You don't have to be on the field for another forty minutes," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, well, I want to walk Kurt to his dad's car," he stated bluntly and turned to leave. It filled Kurt with relief to see that Blaine had no interest in Quinn. "I'll see you tonight," he said to her as they left the auditorium.

He walked Kurt out to the parking lot where Kurt's father was waiting to get him. "Okay, be back here at five fifty-ish to get a seat in the front of the bleachers to see the game," Blaine reminded Kurt as they walked nearer to the car.

"I will. Don't worry Blaine, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is your family coming?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Blaine sighed. "It makes me nervous when my dad comes to see me play. He gets mad if I mess up. That's why I'm going straight to your house after the game. I might not even stop to say hi to my family before they head back to the house."

"You really dislike them that much?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't dislike them. I love them, because, you know, they're my parents. I just don't always want to see them all the time," Blaine said.

They reached the car and Kurt hugged Blaine. "Good luck," he said. Blaine hugged him back.

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll see you later," he answered. They separated and Kurt hopped into the car without making eye contact with his dad, who obviously just witnessed that moment.

Blaine waved as they drove off, then headed back into the school to get ready.

"Just a friend, kiddo?" Burt questioned.

"Still just a friend, dad. I think he might actually date a cheerleader. Like, a girl cheerleader," Kurt lied. He would say whatever it took to get his father off his case about Blaine. Every time Kurt and Blaine texted or spoke over the phone, Burt would jump in and ask what they're talking about. Kurt would say nothing, which was sometimes true and sometimes not.

"Okay. I'll be fine with it either way. You just gotta tell me," he said.

"Dad, I've said this a thousand times. If something happens between us, I'd tell you," Kurt replied. He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. If he did date Blaine, of course he would want to share the news with his dad. But, he wouldn't want his dad to get overprotective about it, so he might hold back on sharing the information.

This was something that Kurt caught himself thinking about far too often. "_If Blaine and I dated, we'd do this. And we'd tell these people. And we'd do these things together."_ He was almost expecting it to happen.

Kurt drove around with his dad until they had to get back to the school. Kurt felt a little warm, but he kept on his sweater to hide scars from his dad.

After a while of driving and stopping to eat and getting drinks at Dunkin Donuts, they decided to head back to the school.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would be driving to a football game with you," Burt said to Kurt.

"I still don't like football. You know that," Kurt said tiredly.

"I know. And it's okay that you don't. I mean, yeah, I always wanted my son to follow in my foot steps and be on the varsity team his freshman year, but it's okay that-"

"Dad, stop. You tried to force me into football at a young age, and I never liked it. I appreciated it when you stopped trying. But I don't want to feel bad all the time for not giving you what you wanted in a son," Kurt said. He knew his dad would do this. He always wanted a football star as a son, and now was the perfect time to bring it up. Kurt became frustrated. He scratched at his arm.

"You're all I wanted in a son, Kurt," Burt said.

"Don't lie. It's okay that I'm not the son you wanted. But, don't pretend that I'm exactly what you wanted," Kurt felt his cheeks heat up.

"Okay, I'll admit I wanted an athlete. But, am I upset with the way you turned out? No. I'm glad you never played sports. I'm glad you chose music. I can be a proud father about your voice without worrying that you'll injure yourself or break a bone. Unless you fall off stage. Sorry for bringing it up, Kurt. I didn't even mean it like that. All I meant was that I'm happy to enjoy my favorite sport with my favorite guy," Burt explained.

"Well, just don't forget. I'm here for Blaine. Not for myself," he said back. He tried not to sound harsh.

"Is that sweater making you itch? Take it off, it's nice and warm in the car," Burt said as he noticed Kurt scratching at his arms. Kurt blushed.

"No, we'll be outside soon. And, it'll get colder as the night goes on," Kurt

Kurt and Burt got to the bleachers and sat quietly until the game started. Right before Blaine ran onto the field, he caught sight of Kurt. He looked right at him and gave the biggest smiled in the world before running onto the field. Kurt's smile remained un-faded for minutes after.

Burt shook his head. "Just friends my ass," he mumbled.


End file.
